


until the stars reign down .

by MostlyFandomTrash



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Multi, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, but thats okay bc everyone is lowkey mad at aslan for the entire thing, even lucy !!!, me vs my issues with aslan, tragically edmumd does not fight god in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostlyFandomTrash/pseuds/MostlyFandomTrash
Summary: once a king or queen of narnia , always a king or queen of narnia . may your wisdom grace us until the stars rain down from the heavens .the lion says . the youngest of them laughs aloud , and the oldest only grins . the middle two look between each other and smile .
Relationships: Edmund Pevensie & Lucy Pevensie & Peter Pevensie & Susan Pevensie, if u squint there ' s casmund
Comments: 7
Kudos: 68





	until the stars reign down .

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nutellamuffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutellamuffin/gifts).



_ to the glistening eastern sea , i give you queen lucy the valiant .  _ the lion ' s voice is firm , absolute , and leaves no room for opposition . the youngest of them , the one who still has baby teeth in her gums and bright - eyed wonder in her eyes , laughs .

the sea , it seems , is as good a comparison to the valiant queen that one will get . ever - changing , yet somehow always the same . sometimes , the valiant queen will sit on the edge of her balcony ( this never fails to give her maids a heart attack when they see her , saying  _ majesty , won ' t you come down from there before you fall ? _ , but she never does ) and stare out to the waters that looked so still from such a distance up . 

valiant means to possess courage and determination , and the great lion knew what he was doing when he named her as such . she stands to side of her oldest brother as he passes verdict on the white witch ' s men , and when she watches with eight year old eyes as he passes a verdict eight year ears have no business hearing ( it ' s a verdict that fifteen year old lips have no business passing , but the lion didn ' t think about that , did he ? ) . she doesn ' t say a word .

when she is eight years old for the first time , she trusts the lion with more than just her life ( she trusts him with the lives of her siblings, and the country she has come to love in so short of a time ; she trusts him with her faith ) . when she is eight years old for the second time , she knows that not everything can be based on faith ( she knows that because she is both eight years old and thirty - two at the exact same time ; because she can still feel the weight of a lover ' s kiss on the scar on her shoulder that no longer exists because this both her body and not ) . 

the valiant gets thrust into her homeland for a second time when she is thirteen and hopes and prays to a lion that does scarcely anything to answer her that she will not have to leave it again . she has been away for a thousand years and she does not wish to be away for a thousand more . he doesn ' t grant her request .

lucy the valiant gets thrown headfirst into a saltwater sea the third time around with two siblings less than the first two times and a cousin she would rather they just left in the water ; she breathes in narnian air for the first time in three years , freshly sixteen and thirty - eight and sixteen hundred and something years old all at once , and she laughs . 

there is no lion to greet her on the ship , and she grins almost the same way her brother does when they see who ' s on it instead . the narnian king says ,  _ queen lucy , king edmund ! _

she is home .

* * *

_ to the great western woods , king edmund the just . _ the lion says , but he does not feel as such . to be just is to be fair and be right and does not feel like he is any of that ( it does not help that there are narnians in the crowd looking at him like he will turn on them in a moment if given the chance ; he wouldn ' t , but they don ' t know that yet ) .

he is eleven and he is cold , but he doesn ' t say it .

the forests are full of quiet spaces , even if they are home to hundreds of dryads and nymphs and creature of the sort . he likes the quiet spaces ( they help him , when the castle gets too loud and the whispers get too much and the stares get too heavy ; he knows what he did , he doesn ' t need to be reminded every hour of every day that he is alive -- he knows what he did , trust him , he knows ) .

the silver leaves that rest on his head are both much lighter and much heavier than he thought they would be . he doesn ' t know how to feel about that .

he grows into his crown the same way he grows into himself -- quickly , and quietly . he is not a man of many words , nor is he so prone to violence like his brother and sister ; he sits and he watches and he listens . 

they call him the spymaster ' s king .

he never got a christmas present from father christmas like his siblings ; he never got an enchanted sword like peter , or a bow like susan , or a knife like lucy . the just king never got a weapon from a fairytale like his siblings did , so he made his own .

his sword was called  _ oathbreaker _ . it was not like his brother ' s sword that grew as he did ; it was made of iron and steel and the dwarves had carved snowflakes into the blade at his request ( he can ' t stand real snow , the cold ; it sends him back to being eleven years old and locked in a cell for doing almost exactly what he was told -- his first winter spent in narnia kept him confinded to his room for fear of the whispers getting too loud again ) . 

his sword was called  _ oathbreaker  _ . it was not like his brother ' s sword that stayed exactly the way it had been when they had went riding that day ; it was made of iron and steel and the snowflakes in the blade had rusted away long before he ever made it back to his homeland . he is sixteen for the second time in his life , and it hurts .

he comes up for air in a sea that he has only seen in his dreams , with his sister laughing beside him and his cousin drowning beside her ( he pushes down the urge to swim away from him ; he grabs his cousin by the arm and keeps him afloat until the shipsmen are in the water with them , and when his sister yells ,  _ capsian ! _ , he grins ) .

edmund the just , for all that the title still sometimes feels heavier on his shoulder than it should , crosses blades with the telmarine king who took back the sea and laughs .

he is where he ' s supposed to be .

* * *

_ to the radiant southern sun , queen susan the gentle . _ the lion calls her , but gentle is not the word that she would use . perhaps gentle is not what he means .

he calls her gentle ; but she knows even at fourteen years old that even though a rose is gentle it will still prick you the same way a wasp stings . she knows that even gentle things can draw blood . she remembers that .

she gets known in the history books as  _ the lover queen , as the heartless queen , as the queen whose heart started wars _ ( they do not talk about how she was also called by her people  _ the archer queen , the faceless queen , the queen who wanted none _ ) . she gets put down in history as the queen who left the moment she goes from fourty - four to fourteen in an instant and lands in a heap on the floor of a room she has not seen for twenty - five years . 

she goes back when she is eighteen and it is almost unnatural the amount of time she spends waiting for it to all go away again ( she doesn ' t have to wait very long , she figures out ; the lion tells them after the battle is over and the telmarine is crowned that she and peter will leave in the morning and never return ) . she does not cry until she is back in her own world again , in a train car that ' s vacant of her brothers with her younger sister pressed against her side .

she gets to school and the first thing she buys with her pocket money is drugstore lipstick and a pair of nylons that she wears to the first party of the school year . she kisses another girl breathless in the hallway of the dorm and laughs when her teeth come away stained red . 

the gentle queen does not go back to narnia . but , she can not be a queen without a kingdom , so she picks up the shards of her heart that a lion left scattered in a train car and builds one of her own out of the people she gives them to .

she builds a kingdom of love .

* * *

_ and to the clear northern skies , i give you king peter the magnificent . _ the lion roars , and the oldest of them all is fifteen and he doesn ' t know how to describe the feeling in his chest ( it feels crushing , but it isn ' t causing him any pain , so he says nothing ) .

when he is twenty - two the first time around , he meets a calormen djinn on a trip to the lone islands and quite likes the way she is ; the first time she speaks to him the same way she speaks to every other person she meets , not a word comes out of his mouth for at least five minutes -- it ' s the first time he ' s really been speechless since he was fifteen . her name is ravenna , he learns , a day before he leaves to go back to cair paravel (  _ visit _ , he tells her , and she only laughs at him , heedless of the consequences that she is laughing at the lion crowned high king of narnia -- he doesn ' t have it in him to care -- and then she says ,  _ i will _ ) .

he courts her the same way he rules ; with his full attention . ravenna marries him two years to the day after she meets him for the first time , and he makes a goal in his life to make her laugh as often as possible . when he is fourty - two and fifteen again all at once , he dreams of the way she laughed as he kissed her when he came into their bed chamber at the end of everyday .

he steps back into narnia when he is barely twenty years old and finds himself face - to - face with a prince of a country that ' s taken over his own and it is the same prince who ' s faith called them there . he says ,  _ i thought you would be a little older _ , and it makes him laugh . 

_ we can come back in a few years , if you ' d like ? _

he is twenty when the lion - god that gave him his crown in the first place takes it away . he gets pushed back into a train station in a world he hasn ' t felt at home in since he was fifteen scrawny years old and laughs through his tears when his brother asks about the torch he left behind .

when he is twenty - two the second time around , he boards a train with all but one of his siblings and the lion greets him at the gate to a country he both knows and he does not .

he steps through .

* * *

_ once a king or queen of narnia , always a king or queen of narnia . may your wisdom grace us until the stars rain down from the heavens . _ the lion says . the youngest of them laughs aloud , and the oldest only grins . the middle two look between each other and smile . 

until the stars reign down indeed .


End file.
